


tell me what you thought about when you were gone

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: there's a big misunderstanding on hajime and tooru's one-month anniversary.[oikawa fic exchange winter 2020 gift for zacco_platypus]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Oikawa Exchange Winter 2020





	tell me what you thought about when you were gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [al__icey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al__icey/gifts).



> The title is a lyric from "The Best of Me" by The Starting Line!
> 
> Thanks to [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis) for beta-reading!

Hajime was sitting on his couch with his phone in his hand, waiting to see the red dot appear over his Messages app icon. It had been an hour since Tooru was supposed to show up at his house at six to have a movie night, and he was still waiting for a message, a call, or for his boyfriend to finally enter the house, saying he was caught in traffic or he locked himself out of his car - but Hajime had  _ nothing. _ It didn’t help that it was their one-month anniversary.

Hajime knew there may have been a good reason he was running so late. He didn’t want to be angry at his boyfriend, but what reason could there be for him being  _ an hour late _ ?

The one thing he could think of is that Tooru was cheating.

Hajime did his best to put the thought in the back of his mind, though he couldn’t help but think of the worst. He sighed, deciding that he could at least tidy up a bit more before Tooru showed up. That hour turned into an hour and a half. Hajime sat on the couch again, watching intensely at the green app icon once more. He wanted  _ something _ . Something to reassure him that everything is fine and Tooru loves him and only him.

But nothing was there.

It wasn’t until seven minutes before eight that he had the door to his house open, seeing Tooru with his hands behind his back and an awkward smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m so sorry for being la-”

“Where have you been?” Hajime asked, standing up from the couch and crossing his arms.

“Oh, I was stopping at the store,” Tooru explained. Though, Hajime didn’t believe this one bit. How does someone get stuck at a store for almost two hours?

“I don’t believe that…” Hajime replied, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

Tooru tilted his head. “I’m telling the truth! Why would I lie to you?”

“What were you doing?” Hajime stepped closer toward Tooru.

“I was actually at the store, I promise!” Tooru was visibly getting nervous, though Hajime took this as him getting defensive and he was caught red-handed.

Hajime licked his lips. “You were with someone else, weren’t you?”

Tooru was surprised to hear him ask that. Did Hajime think he would cheat on him?

“Of course not! I would never cheat on you, I love you!” He was almost in tears. Why didn’t Hajime believe him?

Hajime sighed. “Tooru, as much as I want to believe you, I don’t believe that you could be stuck at a store for that long.”

A tear rolled down Tooru’s cheek. “Babe, I’m telling you the truth! I couldn’t lie to you!”

Hajime shook his head. “Then why didn’t you text or call me to let me know where you were?”

“My phone died! I promise if I could’ve texted you, I would’ve!” Tooru was trying to keep his chill, though it was hard when his boyfriend was accusing him of something so horrible.

“That’s what every cheater says.” Hajime shook his head and looked at the floor. “Look, I want to believe you, I do. This just doesn’t make sense to me.”

Tooru was sobbing. He wanted Hajime to believe him. He didn’t know how to prove he was actually at the store getting chocolates and flowers for his boyfriend, and there was a holdup because of the power going out and they had to call an electrician to figure out what happened. He was stuck behind a lot of other customers that it took forever to get out even with the power back on.

He tightened his grip on the flowers and chocolates behind his back and finally threw them onto the ground.

“Fine, if you don’t want to believe me, I guess I’m just going to head home,” Tooru shouted.

Hajime looked shocked and immediately felt bad for accusing his boyfriend of cheating. “Wait, Tooru, I’m sorry!”

Tooru opened the door. “I don’t want to hear it.” He finally slammed the door behind him, leaving before Hajime could apologize.

“Fuck,” Hajime mumbled, his eyes watering. He rubbed his eyes before any tears could roll down his cheeks.

There were no words that could express how horrible Hajime felt. He grabbed his phone to text Tooru, but he couldn’t figure out what to say. He kept typing a few words and backspacing everything he had.

Hajime finally texted Tooru, ‘I’m so sorry, Tooru, I should’ve let you explain,’ though he never got a reply.

He sighed, deciding to leave the situation until tomorrow. Hajime felt horrible for ruining their one-month anniversary by accusing his boyfriend of cheating, but he hoped their argument would subside by the next day.

-

Hajime wished he could say things had gotten better the next day. He wanted to say he and Tooru talked and they were going to make up the movie date later that night, and Tooru accepted his apology, though neither of those things was true.

Any time Hajime tried stopping Tooru in the hallways at school to try to speak with him, he got a glare and a scoff. He tried texting him once in a class the two shared as well, but he watched Tooru block his number from his seat behind him. He tried his best to not cry in front of everyone.

Hajime got out of his seat the second the bell rang. He wanted to get home so he could avoid the constant glares he received from Tooru.

When Hajime walked to his car to head home for a bit before practice started, he watched Tooru rush to his car as well, and he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt guilty knowing he was the reason for him crying.

He did his best to hold his tears back just a bit longer before he was in his car.

When he returned to the school again for practice that day, Tooru never showed up. Hajime acted like he didn’t know why he wasn’t there when his fellow teammates asked him where he was.

-

The rest of that school week was rough for Hajime. The entire Aoba Johsai team found out the two weren’t doing well and he was bombarded with questions almost every minute at practice about what happened. Tooru yet again never showed up for any practices despite being the captain of the team. He showed up for classes still, but Hajime could tell he was having a hard time focusing.

All Hajime wanted for the entire week was to stay at home and never leave his room. He wanted things to be fixed with Tooru and he wanted to make up for making him feel bad.

There were times Hajime would open up his text messages with Tooru and ask if they can meet up somewhere to talk, but he would be reminded that he was blocked when his messages wouldn’t send.

His weekend was spent in his room, laying in his bed with tears rolling down the side of his face from laying on his side.

-

It was lunchtime at school when Hajime heard his phone go off in his pocket. He grabbed it and looked at the screen to see he received a text message from Tooru. He gasped and tapped on the Messages app and opened their text conversation. Tooru asked if they could meet at the front of the school to talk, and Hajime quickly typed a reply agreeing to do so.

Hajime ran the entire way to the front of the school, hoping for the best. He wanted things to go back to normal with Tooru, he didn’t want a misunderstanding to end their relationship.

Once Hajime was outside, he saw Tooru still wasn’t there yet. He grabbed his phone and was about to ask where he was before he saw someone walk up to him out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Tooru and he was almost on the verge of tears.

Hajime tried to not start sobbing. “Oh my god, Tooru, I’m so sorry-”

“I think we should both explain our sides of the story,” Tooru suggested, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Hajime rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, that would be good. You can start.”

Tooru bit his lip and stared at the ground. “I was at the store getting chocolates and flowers for you and the power went out. It took a while for an electrician to arrive and after the lights were fixed, I was stuck behind a lot of people in line…”

Hajime started crying. “I’m so sorry for accusing you of cheating, I feel horrible. I believe you, I saw the chocolates and flowers you threw on the ground. I was just confused on why you were almost two hours late and I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

Tooru tightly grasped Hajime’s shoulders. “At least you know what happened now. I forgive you. I just want to be back on good terms with you.”

Hajime smiled as he wiped tears off of his cheeks. “Same here.”

The two shared a hug, and Tooru kissed the top of Hajime’s head.

“I love you,” Tooru said, resting his chin on Hajime’s head.

“I love you too,” Hajime replied with a soft smile on his face as he buried his head in Tooru’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
